Blunted
by LePipi
Summary: Dean's life as a 30-something bachelor who works in a gaming company is surprisingly OK. Except when it isn't. Grandma's Boy AU Warning: weed, gandja, THC or to put it bluntly marijuana.


Blunted

If you'd ask Dean how was life treating him, he'd say he's good.

He had his own apartment. Which he shared with three other guys that rarely left room for him to sleep, that rarely brought groceries, never cleaned after themselves, but hey, it's still his own place. Kinda.

He had a steady job at a gaming company. Which was awesome! He was in charge of testing the game, reviewing the product and fixing some bloopers. In translation: He got to play games for a living.

He had some friends there. Chuck, Andy, Ash and him worked as a team. So, yeah, Chuck was a neurotic mess, Andy, a full-time stoner ( although he had to admit, he too was a big fan of the gandja) and Ash, a total redneck.

He had his fair share of dates. Ok, so he had no romantic interest right now. No use sugar coating it. Complete loner...

But, he had his weed to keep him company. Sam was in charge of providing that. He was a good dealer and a good friend. Although he seemed to be a bit too fried, he was ok.

So, yeah, life was good!

Except when it wasn't...

-/-

Dean was coming back from the store, carrying groceries in both hands. He was the only capable adult in their household, anyway. And just as he'd climbed on the third floor where he resided he saw two big men carrying a couch out of his apartment.

He gaped in confusion as the men brushed past him, carrying the heavy item down the stairs.

He rushed to his apartment to see Adam lounging in their tattered arm-chair looking lost and dazed.

"Dude, what, the, FUCK is happening!" –Dean stood in front of Adam, whilst dropping the bags in a fury.

"Dude?"

"Dude!"

"Dude... We're getting evicted..."- Adam said slowly, looking baked as fuck.

"Dude?"

"Dude..."

"I-I thought you paid the rent this month! I paid, then Jake paid, then Ben, and then you! Right!"- Dean's voice squeaked in frustration.

"No, ah, we, we didn't, no, that... didn't happen."

"What do you mean, 'didn't happen'!" –Dean tried being reasonable, although, that proved to be hard when speaking with someone so far gone down the stoned lane.

"Dude, we... We hired some prostitutes. But, they're really nice! Meg, she, she said that she'd move in, that we'd be together, and, and I freaking love her, man!" –Adam said in a strangled voice.

"You. Hired. Prostitutes! With the rent money!" –Dean shouted back at Adam's slouched form.

"Don't... Don't judge me..."

"Fuck this!" –And with his last words, Dean stomped to his room to pick up what little possessions he owned.

-/-

"Hey Chuck, what you'd been up to?" –Dean spoke into the phone as he lay in the backseat of his Impala.

"Oh, uh, Dean, ah, I-uh, I was-"

"Listen, can I come and crash at your place for a while?" –Dean cut into Chuck's stuttered words, not very in the mood to put up with that nervous wreck. Although he was desperate enough to call him for a roof, so yeah.

"Oh, Dean, that's, uh, that's, a bit, inconvenient, at the moment, I, uh..." –

"Sure, see you Monday." –Dean cut him mid speech again.

So that's a bummer.

Ok, desperate move numero dos.

"Hey Andy, what're you doing?"

"Dean! You fucker! Man! I haven't seen you in ages!" –Andy exclaimed from the other side of the line, loud music booming over his voice.

"You saw me this morning. At work. Remember?"

"Dude... Dude, we work together! Oh, fuck, dude, I remember you!"

"Yeah, stay safe Andy." –Dean canceled his call, seeing as all efforts with Andy would be fruitless. He was either too baked or too drunk to talk to, let alone be with.

Ensue desperation move 'get the hell outta my property'.

"Hey, Ash!"

"What'dya want?"

"Ok, uh, can I like, come and crash at your place for-"

"No."

'.beep.'

So that's that. Dignity officially gone!

Well then, that settles it.

Engage operation : Motherhood of Desperation.

-/-

Dean was sleeping soundly in his office (cubicle) when somebody decided to disturb his slumber.

"Excuse me." –He heard a faint growl of a voice as he was reaching wakefulness. A rather pleasant voice. That could just about fit with that dream of his. About that guy with the chiseled chest and that monster of a-

"Excuse me!" –The voice grew louder, and he felt a hand shake his shoulder roughly.

He blinked his eyes open to see a.

Well, definitely not that Fabio from his dream-cut-short. He was even better!

He had that Edward-Norton-Fight-Club look going. He wore a white shirt and black pants, polished shoes, striped tie crooked over his neck. He had mussed up, bed hair, 5 o'clock shadow forming his cheeks, the softest looking lips he'd ever seen, and the eyes, oh, fuck, the eyes...

"Good morning." –Oh and that voice!

"Yeah, uh, good mornin'."- Dean grinned cheekily when he remembered that he was found sleeping at his desk, and that he probably looked like hell, smelled like it too.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I was just, working late last night, and I must have dozed off, you know, from all the hard work. I'm a hard worker." –Dean stuttered his words and if he could, he would just like to slap himself at this moment.

"I see. Well, don't overwork yourself, next time." –Fight Club said in that gravelly voice of his, and gave a small, barely noticeable smile.

Dean felt his chest constrict at the sight of that lovely, shy smile.

And before he could respond the guy turned on his heel and continued down the office.

Damn...

Morning wood at work never felt so good.

**So, yes, I am starting out the promised Grandma's boy AU! So chapters should be more frequent about this, and next chapter we will definitely get to meet all of the characters and such and let the comedy ensue! **

**So tell me if I should continue and what not. All ideas are welcome. :)**


End file.
